


Destiny

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry Potter had a twin sister? What if she was the chosen one? Will Voldemort still be defeated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She peered out through the snow; fighting her way as she went. Her body was frozen and she was running on pure adrenaline. Her clothes were soaked and frozen from being beat at by the fallen snow. She could just make out lights from the city in front of her. It was a fight for her as each step became heavier and heavier. She couldn’t move anymore, the fight she had in her faded and she collapsed into the snow. Trying to call out for help her mouth wouldn’t even move as the voice in her head screamed at her to get up to move. Instead she watched the snow and the wind blow the snow in circles as she began to fall into unconsciousness. As she faded off she swore she heard voices in the distance…

"Cut it out jackasses! Fucking grow up! I’m tired of yelling at the two of you!" Draco sneered at them.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances and started throwing snowballs at each other. They walked right into Draco because they weren’t paying attention to the fact that he had stopped.

"What is it?" Goyle asked.

"A girl," Draco said as he kicked her with his foot, "A muggle girl," he said hissing as he spoke.

"Oh," they both said together.

"Why are you still standing here?" Crabbe questioned him.

"Shut up!" Draco turned glaring at him and knelt by her side. As he looked back upon her, he spoke outloud to himself. "How’d a muggle girl find Hogsmeade? That’s not normal." Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks once again. "Pick her up," he said standing back up.

"What?" they both questioned him at the same time again.

"You both know better than to question me! Pick her up!" He demanded.

They scurried over, picked her up and followed him back to town. Both wondering how they would explain her to the people in the village and hoped that Draco had some kind of plan because he always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they realized what had happened they were inside the inn. Draco had told them to place her on the bed and then ordered them to leave. They scrambled out the door with a slam as the blonde began to undress and remove her wet clothes from her body. Her performed a drying spell and warming one then covered her up with the bed linen.

He looked down at her and realized what he had before, he knew her, but how? He didn’t know or associate with muggles. Sitting on the bed he moved closer to her unsure of why he was feeling like he did. Losing track of time, he had curled up next to her and fallen asleep. He only woke up at the sound of her speaking to him.

"Tom! It’s you!" she said cupping his face in her hands. "You found me!"

"Tom? Who the fuck is Tom?"

"Stop messing me," she said with a grin.

He looked deep into her eyes, “I’m not.”

"Than what’s your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well, who ever you want to be today I am fine with that," she said running her hand over his cheek.

"But, I am Draco Malfoy," he said almost inaudible.

"I never thought I’d see you again," she said moving her hands to his hair. "What did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" he asked almost stuttering.

"Yeah, silly To-Draco," she said with a grin. "Why are you trembling?"

"I don’t know."

"Ah, always with that answer, you never know."

"Wh-What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"We’ve been friends for awhile and that’s your favorite thing to say," she said pulling away from him laughing.

Grabbing her he pulled her back so that their eyes met. A shocked look came over her face, “What are you doing?” He cut her off as his lips met her. She didn’t resist him and she let him gain entrance to her mouth as his tongue began to explore. He pulled her closer and closer to him as their breaths became heavier by the second. He stopped to pull his shirt off and she looked at him with wondering eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

He placed his hand on her chin, “Draco Malfoy is always sure.” He said smiling as he climbed under the covers with her. He kissed her again taking her down him by his side. Pulling away he looked into her eyes; the green of them glowed like a dragon’s flame. He then let his hands roam free over her body as the lust that he had in him began to burn through his flesh. “Gods you’re so beautiful,” he said as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"God, Tom that feels so good but if this is going to happen than take me now before I wake up."

Looking back into her eyes, a questioning look came over his face as he asked her, “What do you mean?”

"I’ve had this dream before and each time I wake up before it happens. Just for you and I to be together by choice," she said the sadness apparent in her face.

"This is real, it’s all real." he said kissing her and wondering exactly what she meant.


	3. Chapter 3

He layed there with her in his arms long past the time that he should of returned to Hogwarts.

The shadows had long since crept into the room but he couldn’t sleep all he could do was listen to her breathe and run his hands through her long soft hair. Dumbledore would have his head for this and so would Snape and his father as well but he didn’t care as long as he was with her. Her name had been lost in translation but he didn’t care the moment she opened her eyes he wanted to spend eternity with her.

Trying to drift off into sleep, he heard the commotion outside and knew that they had found him. They had come looking for him, the door burst open with a loud bang and the bright light rendered Draco and the girl into sitting position in the bed. She covered herself as Draco pulled her close and stroked her arm in reassurance that it would be okay.

Professor Snape walked in and cleared his throat. “Draco, I-uh, what are you doing?”

"Nothing," Draco sneered.

"What’s going on?" she asked him.

"Nothing, sweetie, its okay," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You missed curfew, Draco."

"I know like I need you to tell me."

"Don’t take that tone with me. Get up and get dressed now! We’ve been looking all over for you. Until Crabbe confessed where you were that is."

Draco cursed him under his breath, “No, I’m not coming.”

"Tom, what’s going on?"

Snape went to speak but than realized what she had called the boy, “What’s going on here? Is that? Is she-“

"Yes, yes she is." Draco answered before he could finish his sentence.

"Your father will kill you! Get up now and get dressed, immediately!" Snape ordered.

"Can I have some privacy than?" he asked.

"Fine, but I’ll be right outside the door. You have five minutes."

"Ten," Draco said.

"Ten then. Just get dressed."

She looked between the two of them the confusion evident in her eyes and as the older man left she looked at Draco. “What’s going on?”

"I really can’t tell you, you wouldn’t believe me."

"Tom, I mean Draco," he looked at her, "You used me like you do all those other girls."

"Other girls? Listen, I am not this Tom that you speak of. My name is Draco Malfoy."

She looked away and he knew she was crying. “You can’t even tell me the truth. Just go away.”

"I’m not lying to you," he said softly feeling defeated. "I really like you. Please don’t cry."

"You like me like you like all those other girls," she said burying her face into her hands.

"There is no other girls. There never has been," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure."

"Listen. I found you outside of town in the snow. I was captivated by you. Me. Draco Malfoy captivated by a muggle. Go figure."

"What the hell is a muggle?" she asked looking at him.

"You are," he said.

"Muggle? Than what are you?"

"Me? I’m a wizard," he whispered.

"What?"

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"How’d I get here?" she asked confused.

"I don’t know. The same way I can’t explain why you insist on calling me Tom."

"Because I came looking for my friend Tom. Who is the spitting image of you," she said through her tears.

"Well, I’m not. I don’t want to be if it means that I can’t be with you."

"Draco, I don’t know how I even got here. How do I get home?"

"I don’t know. I don’t know how you got here either," Draco said pulling his pants on.

She cried harder, “You’re going to leave me here all alone when I don’t know where I am.”

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “What is your name?”

"Liz. Liz Phelps."

"Professor!" Draco called.

Snape dramatically entered the room with his robe billowing. “What?”

"We have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think I will be able to do?"

"I don’t know but we can’t just leave her here." He said a she sniffled into his arm.

"Draco, it is not my problem."

"But it is mine professor. I can’t leave her alone, here; you know that."

"That is obvious considering that I said ten minutes and we have been here for two hours."

"If we go now she won’t make it here. She is lost in a world she does not know."

"Let me go consult with Dumbledore. I shall return," he said instantly disappearing.

"Professor Snape, did you find Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked him as he made his way through the office door.

"Yes, in a compromising position." Dumbledore’s eyebrow raised at Snape. "With a muggle," he added.

"Where?" he said sitting up straight.

"At the inn in Hogsmeade."

He leaned back in his chair. “What did she look like?”

"She had long light brown hair - wait." Snape caught himself. "Why do you want to know that?"

He smiled, “Bring the young Malfoy and the girl to me. I’ve been expecting her arrival.”

"But she’s a muggle."

Dumbledore laughed, “She’s no more a muggle than I am.”

At the inn…

"Both of you come with me." Snape ordered.

"What?" Draco asked him.

"Dumbledore requests both of you in his office. Come right away."

Draco took her hand as they walked from the room. She looked at him uneasy and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they followed Snapes trail through the snow on the path to Hogwarts.

"Welcome! Welcome! Miss Phelps!" Draco and Liz exchanged glances. "I’ve been waiting for your arrival."

"How?" She asked sitting down. Draco stood behind her as Snape took the chair next to her.

"You my are dear are apart of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" she asked confused.

"Seventeen years ago an evil wizard named Voldemort tried to gain control of our world and all of this was prevented by one little baby-"

"Potter," Draco sneered loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but Harry had a sister," Dumbledore said looking between Liz and Draco.

"A what?" Draco and Snape questioned.

"A sister. Elizabeth is Harry’s twin sister."

"What?" Snape questioned. "But, sir, that can’t be."

"Oh, but it is professor. When Lily gave birth; her, James and I agreed to have Liz taken away. It was a hard decision to make. They didn’t want the same fate for both of their children but by being Harry’s twin, you were already tied to them whether they tried to protect you or not."

A tear slid down her cheek. “My life has been a lie. All the pain I have had, for what; to find out that it could have all been prevented.”

"I’m sorry, but things will be different now," he paused and looked at Draco then back at her. "You have a long road ahead of you. Tomorrow will be a big day for you. You will meet your brother; your twin brother."

Draco hissed and she looked up at him, “What’s wrong?”

"Potter is my worst enemy."

"Don’t say that," she said looking up at him.

"I can’t help it, love, it is the truth."

"But what will that mean about us?"

"Nothing. You are not Potter," he said.

She stood up, “promise me that will never change.”

"I promise, love. Where ever we go my heart will always belong to you." He said smiling as he took her hand into his.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Mr. Malfoy it is time for bed. Please retire to your bedchambers.”

Professor McGonagall walked in just as Draco kissed her softly and turned to leave. At the door, he turned to look at her and smiled until Snape pushed him out the door.

As the door closed behind them, she turned and faced Dumbledore.

"Elizabeth, this is Profesor McGonagall, she has made a bed for you in her chambers. I will see you in the morning, now go and rest. Good night."

A few minutes later down the hall..

"I don’t know if I can sleep in this strange castle place," she said trying to keep up with her.

"I’ll help you," she said with a grin.

"You can do that?" she questioned the professor.

"Yes, dear, come along."


	5. Chapter 5

She awoke to the sound of Professor McGonagall’s voice calling her name. Blinking to take in her surroundings as she sat up her thoughts immediately went to Draco. As she wondered what he was doing she vaguely heard the professor telling her that there was clothes laid out for her and to meet her in the sitting room. Turning she watched her walk out of the room and then slowly she got out of bed. She hadn’t thought she was going to sleep but whatever was in her tea made her sleep like a baby or at least that’s what she thought it was. She got undressed, redressed and noticed the robe. She guessed that they wanted her to fit in. Shrugging she threw the robe on over her clothes. Adjusting herself she walked through the door and out into the sitting room.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her as she motioned for her to sit down. “The house elves brought breakfast here for us this morning.”

"House elves?" she asked confused.

"Yes. Wizards and witches have house elves that clean their houses and prepare our dinners. Hogwarts has an abundance of them."

"Oh, uhm, okay," she said as she sat down at the table and looked at all the food before her. At that moment she thought of Draco and wondered what he was doing.

"Eat my dear girl, you have a busy morning ahead of you," she vaguely heard her say as she picked her fork up and began to eat.

Meanwhile…

Draco waited all through breakfast to see if she would show up. As the students began to disappear from the tables he felt defeated and knew that he wasn’t going to see her face. He got up and walked out the door to go to his first class.

"Good morning!" Dumbledore greeted her as she walked in.

"Morning, sir," she said.

"Sit, my dear, I hope that you enjoyed your breakfast."

"It was splendid. Thank you."

"Good. Good." He eyed her with a grin. "We have much to teach you."

"You’re going to let me stay?" she said surprised.

"Of course, Liz, of course! I vowed that if you ever returned that I would take care of you like I have Harry."

She looked at the floor, “I wish someone had taken care of me.”

"What do you mean dear child?" he asked, his smile had run away from his face.

"That family," she sighed, "my parents were great to me and I loved Oliver to death. He always tried to take care of me, but James…James did things to me, Oliver and even Tom. He’s a horrible horrible person." She said as she shivered at her past.

"I’m sorry. I really am. I wish that I could change that," he hid his shock.

"No. It’s not your fault. There was no way that you could have known," she said, "I only wish that I could have saved Oliver." Looking up she saw how concerned the man before her was. The lines of age and knowledge wore across his face. At that moment she trusted him more than anyone that she ever trusted in her whole life.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. “Come in,” Dumbledore called as they door slowly opened. She watched a boy walk through the door. He was about the same age as her and in that moment she knew who he was. “Ah, good morning, Harry.”

Harry looked from Dumbledore to the girl in the chair. “Good morning, Headmaster.”

"Sit! Sit!" Dumbledore said rising from his desk than came to land in front of the two teenagers. "Harry this is Liz Phelps. Liz this is Harry." The two stared at each other.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said.

She didn’t respond.

"Liz’s last name isn’t really Phelps," he paused, " It is Potter."

"What?" Harry said looking up at Dumbledore.

"She is your sister…your twin sister."

Harry was on his feet before the older wizard had finished his sentence. “Twin sister? She’s the part of the prophecy…the part you wouldn’t tell me about?” Dumbledore nodded. “All this time I’ve had a sister and no one even told me!” he exclaimed.

"She wasn’t here for us to tell you."

"Well, where was she?"

"Ask her yourself. I’m going to leave you two alone for awhile to talk. I shall return." He said and exited.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat and looked at Liz. “Harry,” she said softly, “I didn’t know that you existed until last night.”

"Where were you?"

"Well, Draco called them muggles."

"Draco?"

"Yeah, he is how I got here. He found me in the snow and took care of me."

"If he’d known you were my twin sister he never would have done it."

"Maybe not, but he did and that is all that matters. That I am here now, Harry."

"I know," he said collapsing into the chair. "I just wish that someone would have told me."

"Harry, my dear brother, let’s think about the future and not the past. Forget that for the past seventeen years that we didn’t know the other existed. We have found each other now."

He sat up, “Yes, you are right. So, what happens now?”

"I’m not exactly sure."

"Can you come with me? We can go meet my friends."

"Aren’t they in class?" she asked.

"No, Ron, Hermione and I have a free period."

She smiled, “than let’s go!”

"Follow me," he said as he got up and went to the door. Liz followed close by.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called out.

"What?" They both said looking up from their books.

"I have to introduce you to someone." he said breathless as Liz caught up to him.

"Jeez, Harry," she said out of breath, "this isn’t a marathon."

"Hermione, Ron this is Liz, my sister…my twin sister."

Both of them stood up quickly, Hermione’s book fell to the floor. “You’re what?” she asked.

"Harry, what’s going on?" Ron inquired.

"Nice to meet you," Liz said with a grin.

"A pleasure, I’m sure," Hermione shot in her direction.

Harry flopped down on the couch as the others followed suit. “Dumbledore called me to his office and broke it to me.”

Hermione eyed the two. “Actually, I do see the resemblance,” she said, “but where have you been for the past seventeen years?”

Liz smiled, “well, let me tell you…”

Later that day…

When lunch time came Draco looked defeated. Pansy and Blaise eyed him curiously. “Draco?” Pansy said softly. “What’s wrong?” She asked as Blaise strained himself to hear what his reply would be.

"Nothing," he said with barely any emotion.

"Obviously that is a lie," she said.

"You wouldn’t understand," he said glancing at the door.

They both looked at the door to see if someone was there. “Where were you last night when Snape was looking for you?” Pansy asked further.

"That is none of your concern," he said looking back at the door and looking away.

"Draco, you are different. Did someone cast some kind of spell on you?" she said pushing more.

"No. Technically. No."

She went to say something else when she saw him look back to the door and this time he smiled. It was different than the smile he got out of satisfaction after harassing Harry. Looking up at the direction Draco gawked in she saw Potter, Weasley and Granger but there was also someone that she did not recognize with them. A girl. She looked at Blaise, who returned the look and he shrugged. She looked back at the group of them. “Who is that girl? She looks an awful lot like Potter.”

"Fuck you," Draco said still smiling.

She looked at him shocked, mouth gaping. “What?” she managed to get out.

"You heard me. Do not make me have to repeat myself," he said glancing sideways at her.

Their conversation was interrupted when the girl squealed and ran over to one of the Weasley twins. He watched her throw her arms around him and that was when his smile faded from his lips. Without a second glance he got up and left the room.

"Oliver!" She screeched as she ran over to the redhead and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god, I didn’t mean to abandon you. I’m so sorry."

"Who is that?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Quickly, she looked up and encountered the one person she never thought she would see again. “You!” she said pulling away from him. “Oliver,” she said grabbing his hand. “Why are you sitting with James?” She said, her eyes filling with tears at her memories. Puling him out of his seat, she dragged him from the room.

"Woah," he said pulling her hand for her to stop in the hallway.

"Ollie, we have to get away from him he’ll hurt us again," she said as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

He put his hand on her cheek. “Love you have me confused with someone else. My name is George. George Weasley. And that boy in there is Fred not James.”

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she said crying for a different reason now. "I’m sorry. You looked like someone I knew…once." the last word almost inaudible.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay," he said pulling her into his arms.

She cried there for a minute until she partly came to her senses and pulled away. “I’m sorry. You don’t even know me.”

"It’s alright. I might not know you but you look an awful lot like Harry."

She smiled, “That’s because he’s my brother.”

"Harry has a sister?" he said surprised.

"Yeah, twin sister."

"No shit! That’s amazing! I never would of known. Ha!" he said.

"No one would have," she said. "Well go back and enjoy your lunch," she said turning away.

He grabbed her shoulder. “Wait.” Turning around he saw her fresh tears. “Where are you going?”

"Honestly, I don’t know."

"Well, would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, actually, I’d kind of like the company," she said, "but won’t Ja-Fred get mad?"

"Naw, he’ll get over it. Come on," he said putting his arm around her.


	7. Chapter 7

She had made him promise that he’d lover her forever no matter what. Right now, he wanted to strangle one half of them twin weasels. He paced his room searching for answers. Didn’t she love him? Didn’t she feel the same way about him? His eye filled with tears. “Damnit, I’m a fucking Malfoy and Malfoys don’t cry!” he paused. “Especially, over a fucking girl.”

George brought her up to the owlry and she cried her eyes and heart out to him while he listened intently to every word from beginning to end. “So you love Draco Malfoy?”

"Yeah, I guess. The way I felt when I was with him I only ever felt with one other person."

"This Tom fella, huh?"

She nodded, “he was my best friend. He understood me inside and out. We had the same hurt, the same pain. I was the only one he talked to.”

"And Oliver?" he asked.

"I loved him deeply but he is my brother."

"Not through blood thou."

"No," she said looking out at the clouds in the sky. "And James never let us forget that. I’m not sure where things went wrong. How Ollie could of been so perfect and James be so tainted. I pondered it so many times. Ollie would hold me at night when Toms screams from the other room became more than I could bare."

"James was raping him?"

"And more but I’ll spare you the details. I cried because I was scared for him, I cried because I knew how he felt and I cried because I could do nothing to stop it."

"That wasn’t your job," he said squeezing her hand. He hadn’t let go of it the whole time.

"James told me all the time that it was my fault. So, I took the blame everyday and the punishment. I have many scars to prove it."

"That is horrible! He is such an asshole."

"Why do you think I got so afraid of your brother? He is the spitting image of James as you are of Ollie."

"Yeah, I figured that much. So, what now?"

"I don’t know," she sighed. "I never had any answers before and my life was hard enough but now it is going to be even more difficult. I’m just so confused. I wish Ollie was here. He always made me feel better and he always had the answers that I didn’t."

"What did he do to make you feel better?"

She smiled and looked at him. “Ollie was my silver lining in the dark clouds. My ray of sunshine on a stormy day.” She looked deep into his eyes. She saw what she had seen in Ollie’s so many times before. “He’d hold me, he’d kiss me and he’d make me feel like the most special girl that had ever walked this earth.”

"So, if I kissed you now -"

She cut him off, “I’d kiss you right back.”

His lips touched hers as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed down to her neck and over to her ear. “Am I helping?”

"Mmmm," she purred softly, "more than you will ever know," she whispered. He went back to her lips and she moaned softly into his mouth. They kissed and cuddled for awhile until she pulled away from him. "It’s getting dark. You missed your classes."

"This was the best class I have ever had," he chuckled.

She smiled, “God, you’re so much like him it’s uncanny.” she said as she looked into his eyes. “I hope you don’t think I used you.”

"No, you needed me and I am glad that I could help. It’s about dinner time and since I didn’t finish lunch I’m starving. Will you come with me?"

"No, I’m not really hungry, thanks thou. I think I will stay here a little while longer."

"No problem," he said smiling, than he kissed her again and stood up to go. "Are you sure you’ll be okay?"

"I’m perfect thanks to you," she said smiling. She watched him smile to himself and walk off.


	8. Chapter 8

Night had fallen and the stars had appeared long ago as she stood and looked over them. She was actually really surprised that no one had come looking for her. Her thoughts had drifted over Draco alot since George had left and she was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear anyone come up on her.

"Liz?"

She jumped at the voice entering her thoughts but knew it immediately. “Draco,” she said running to him and wrapping her arms around him. He didn’t return the embrace and she felt hurt as he pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

"Where’s your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Draco, what’re you talking about?"

"That Weasley," he sneered.

"God, you’re so cute when you’re jealous." She laughed.

"I’m jealous?"

"Yeah, completely. I thought George was Oliver."

"You thought the Weasley was the boy from back home? Does that mean you thought the other one was James?"

"Yes, silly. That’s all it was," she said poking his nose.

He pulled her into his arms throwing her completely off guard. “I thought I had lost you.”

"Draco, you’ll never lose me. I’ll always be here, even if we can’t be together."

Pulling away he engulfed her lips with his. “I love you,” he managed to get out through the breathless kisses.

"I love you too," she replied. Pulling away, she stepped back and pulled off her robe. "Make love to me." He grabbed her back making her wish come true.

"Should we leave them there?" McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore.

"What’s done is done I’m afraid," he said shaking his head. "I thought being with Harry she would leave Mr. Malfoy out of the picture for a little while, but I was wrong. Their bond is stronger than I imagined."

"Albus, what’re you not telling me?" she inquired.

"The prophecy said something else."

"What do you mean?"

"It referred to a small boy that would be the apple of his fathers eye. All this time I thought it was Harry."

She gasped, “You don’t mean?”

"Yes, I do. If Voldemort gets any wind of this child, he will go to any extreme to destroy him."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"Wait, Minerva, wait. That is all we can do," he paused, "tomorrow will be another day."

She opened her eyes and cuddled closer to Draco. It took her a second to realize there was a blanket over her. Nudging Draco she called to him, “Draco.”

"What?" he asked.

"Someone was here."

"Huh?"

"The blankets."

"Probably, Dumbledore."

"Than he knows."

"Oh, well, maybe the old man will get his jollies off."

She laughed, “You’re a jerk, you know that.”

"Am I? I didn’t notice."

"I love you thou."

"I love you too, Liz. More than you will ever know." He said pulling her closer to him and drifting blissfully off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day he walked in to Dumbledore’s office, he hadn’t arrived as of yet but Professor McGonagal had told her to go up and wait for him. She noticed the Phoenix staring at her from it’s roost. Walking over she looked over it’s markings.

"His name is Fawkes," she heard Dumbledore say as he entered the room.

"He’s beautiful. He wasn’t here the other two times I was here."

"Yes, well he was on an errand. Come now we have much to discuss." he said as he sat down in his chair and she followed suit. "You’re going to be busy for awhile. So, no secret rendezvous with Mr. Malfoy."

She blushed. ” It wasn’t planned it just, err, kind of happened after the incident with George and Fred.”

"What incident?" he asked.

"Remember when I told you how Draco looked alot like my friend Tom?" he nodded his head in reply. "Well, George and Fred look exactly like Oliver and James. I freaked out when I saw Fred and tried to save George who I thought was Oliver and he took me up there to talk because I was crying. I got very overwhelmed."

"Ah, so that’s why Mr. Weasley missed his classes."

"Yeah, my fault. Sorry."

"No, I’m glad someone was with you," he cleared his throat. "There’s something I need to tell you. I would chose carefully who you repeat it to," she listened intently. "There is another part of the prophecy. One I always thought I understood until last night. I had always thought that it referred to Harry, but it doesn’t, it refers to you and Draco’s son."

She gasped, “What?”

"It says the small boy will be the apple of his fathers eye and will go on to be very powerful. Voldemort can not find out about this child. If he does he will know that you still exist. He will know that you and Harry together are that more of powerful of a wizard than him. But you will only be that powerful once you learn all that you need to know. As the baby grows your power will build because you are a Potter, Harry’s twin and the power that he has he shares with you and you will also be carrying a Malfoy heir. The Malfoys are one of the most powerful wizarding families in the wizarding world."

She looked at him in shock. “I can’t. How can I do that?”

"You have overcome as many obstacles as your brother has in your short lives. Actually, you’ve been through more pain than he has. He’s had a considerable amount of hurt like you."

"I know. He told me. I wanted to kick this so called Uncle Vernon in the balls."

He suppressed his laughter. “Nonetheless things can’t be changed and we have alot of work ahead of us. So, we should start w-“

"I don’t mean to be rude or cut you off but this baby…mine? When?"

"We’ll have you checked out by Rosemerta in a bit."

"You think I am now?"

"Well, it is most likely."

"Then why did I never get pregnant when James raped me or he made Tom and Ollie have sex with me?"

"Because it wasn’t the right time. Liz, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"No, it’s not. I can’t tell Draco if I am pregnant because he will tell his father."

"Draco loves you, he won’t tell his father if you tell him why."

"I hope you’re right."


	10. Chapter 10

She stood in the doorway and looked over all the students eating lunch. Her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the crowd for Draco. As her eyes settled on him, she forced herself to enter the great room. As she walked by several Slytherins shot her glaring looks. Stopping behind Draco he realized she was there instantly and jumped to his feet as he placed his hands in hers.

"What’s wrong?" he asked.

"I have to speak with you."

"Okay," he said holding one of her hands and leading her out of the room. As they entered the hall he asked her, "is here good?"

"No, we need to speak in private."

"Than the owlry?" he asked with a smirk.

A tear rolled down her cheek as they walked towards their destination.

"Hun, why’re you crying? Is it that bad?" he asked concern filling his voice.

"It’s not completely horrible but it is bad enough."

"Are you leaving me?"

"Never," she said as they rounded the corner into the owlry. "There’s something very important I have to tell you. It’s a huge secret," she watched as he pulled out his wand and spoke words she didn’t understand. "What was that?"

"A silencing spell."

"Good idea."

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

"Draco, you might want to sit down," They sat down together and thoughts of yesterday with George rushed back to her. She shook them away to tell Draco the secret. "I have to tell you a secret that you have to promise not to tell anyone," he paused," not even your father."

"What does this have to do with him?"

She put her finger to his lips. “Shhh. I’ll tell you. You love me right?” He nodded, “Draco, I’m-I’m pregnant.”

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said looking at her fingers. "Dumbledore brought me to the hospital ward."

"Well, it’s wonderful news, isn’t it?"

"It is but it isn’t."

"Okay, well why can’t I tell my father?"

"Because it’s part of the prophecy."

"There’s more to this goddamned prophecy?" He said visibly frustrated.

"Honey, our baby is a part of the prophecy."

"Uh-uh! No way! You are not fighting a war with Voldemort pregnant with our child."

"I have no choice," she said looking up at him. "If Voldemort finds out that I’m pregnant. He’ll take our child. Draco, our child will be the most powerful wizard in the wizarding world. He has Potter and Malfoy blood in him."

Draco stared into her eyes knowing that every word was the truth as it sunk in. “He?”

"Yeah, our child will be a boy," she pushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes as she smiled. "And he’ll be the apple of your eye."


	11. Chapter 11

She absentmindedly walked through the hall not realizing that she was walking right into someone. “Hey, where you going in your own little world?”

Looking up she came face to face with Fred, “Uh, sorry.”

"Wait, do you need me to get George?"

"No. No. It’s okay."

"You sure. I could always substitute for him."

"No!" she yelled then caught herself."I’m sorry, Fred. I know it’s not you but you look so goddamned much like him."

"It’s alright. I guess. I’m sorry that I can’t change that."

"It’s not your fault. Where is George anyway, he said you two were inseparable."

"We are. Well we were until he met you."

She groaned, “What do you mean?”

"My brother is in love with you."

"But he knows that I love Draco."

"Yeah, he does, but it doesn’t mean he loves you any less."

"Uhm, Fred, can you find him for me and send him to the owlry."

"On my way pretty lady," he said as he walked away. She shuddered at him calling her pretty. James use to tell her that all the time.

* * *FLASHBACK * * *

James held her in his arms tightly. “You know that I love you.” It was true he did and she hated him for what he did to Ollie and Tom. He punished her for enjoying the sex with them and wanting to be with them. He had at some point become completely obsessed with her and had developed complete animosity towards Ollie. Ollie and her were best friends, like any brother and sister should be. He hated it, hated their relationship. When he first started to abuse Ollie, he kept it a secret til she walked in on them. James was raping Ollie, she had frozen on the spot unable to think clearly or do anything. It took her a minute to realize that James was standing in front of her.

He had threatened her and made her sit in the chair and watch. She did and she cried. Cried harder when Ollie would scream. When James was finished she went over to the bed and held Ollie as he cried. They cried together afraid that he would come back. It had been the first time that he had raped him. Ollie told her everything he could, but then it stopped for awhile.

Both were afraid so she would sneak into Ollie’s room petrified that he would come looking for her. One day, as they sat in Ollie’s room reading to each other they heard screams from James’s room. Their parents had gone to the movies and they were all alone with the door locked. She had cried as the blood curdling screams pierced through her soul.

It was a few weeks later when they discovered the person behind the screams. The screaming had become unbearable for them, so Ollie switched the breakers off. Before he had made it back she heard James erupt in anger at him and she had run to her room to hide. Minutes later she heard Ollie screaming for him to stop. Taking all the courage she had she went to his room to see who was in there and that was when she found Tom tied to the bed.

Not long after that he took her virginity. She was eleven. He had surprisingly been very gentle with her. She had fought to hold back her tears and she did. The next time she wasn’t so lucky. He forced himself on her and than made an unwilling Oliver do it as well and then Tom.

He stroked her side as he kissed her neck gently, “Good night, my love, you’re the prettiest of them all,” James said to her.

* * * END FLASHBACK * * *

"Liz. Liz." he said shaking her.

She looked at George. “Oh.”

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"Apparently. You were somewhere else."

"I was thinking about James."

"Why?"

"Because Fred called me pretty. Only James ever did that."

"Oh, I’ll have to talk to him."

"No, It’s okay. Let’s talk about you. Well, you and me."

"What? Why? Oh…he told you."

She nodded, “I’m sorry things happened between us. Maybe they shouldn’t have.”

"I’m not sorry. I never will be. Liz, I know you love Draco."

"No, there’s more, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, including Fred."


	12. Chapter 12

"This prophecy is out of control," George said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," she said looking up as an owl moved from one bench to another.

"Liz?"

"Huh?"

"Why’d you tell me?"

"Cause I trust you."

"But I’m not Oliver."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"George, please don’t. I loved Ollie with all I could give and no you aren’t him. I can accept that, but it’s easy to trust you because you look the part."

"I thought you loved Draco?" he questioned further.

"I do. I loved Tom and Ollie differently. It was like having one perfect person except it came in two packages."

"So, then where does that leave me?"

She smiled, “if you want me to tell you I love you, I’m not sure I can. It would make more problems than there is already.”

"Then you do?" She tried to look away but he placed his hand under her chin and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you love me?

"It was one day George, one."

"But it’s been two weeks since then and in two weeks you can realize alot of things."

"I can’t," she began to cry. "Please don’t make me say."

"I’m your Ollie and you can’t help but have the same feelings for me, can you?"

"No, I can’t. I loved you the moment that you told me that you weren’t him. I lost him. I lost him and Tom. I can’t lose everything especially the two things that were most important to me."

He pulled her into his arms, “thank you.”

"For what?" she asked as she pulled away to look back into his eyes.

"Because you love me for me and not as Ollie’s replacement."

She placed her hand on his cheek, “course I do. You’re different.” she smiled. “And yes I do love you.”

He kissed her softly on the lips. “I better go before we get caught.” Getting up, he helped her to her feet, then wiped her tears away. He smiled so widely at her that she couldn’t help but smile back, “I’ll see you soon,” he said as he turned to leave.

She bit her lip and then called to him. “George.” He rushed back, engulfing his lips with hers and then let her know exactly how much he loved her.

Harry and Liz stood in the empty classroom with Ron and Hermione. “Come on Liz, you’re not concentrating.” Harry said to her. “If you expect to do a patronus correctly you have to concentrate.”

"Sorry."

"Okay, we’ll try it again," Harry let the boggart out of the closet and they watched it take form into a muggle version of Fred. Just as she was about to shout the spell the door to the classroom slammed open. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Draco," she smiled.

"Don’t Draco me! How could you?" he sneered.

"How could I what?" she asked.

"Need I remind you that you are pregnant with my child?"

"Draco!" she exclaimed as Hermione and Ron gasped in surprise. Harry captured the boggart and pushed it back into the closet. "They can hear you."

"Good! Let them all hear!" he yelled.

"Aw, cut the shit, Malfoy," Harry shot towards him.

"Potter this doesn’t concern you. Plus I can only deal with one Potter at a time."

"Draco, what’s wrong?" Liz asked as she walked closer to him.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me?"

"Do what?"

"Gods! Will you just admit that you slept with George."

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged looks.

"Oh, that. Draco, I love you but you don’t understand."

"You don’t love me!

"I do love you," she persisted.

"No, You lie," he said filled with rage.

"You don’t understand. I want to be with you."

You should of thought about that before you slept with that Weasley.”

"I’m sorry," she said starting to cry.

"It doesn’t matter."

"I love you," she said through her tears.

"It’s too late," he said turning and leaving the room.

She followed after him, “Please just listen to me.”

"There’s nothing you could say to me that will make me forgive you."

"Than what now? You’re just going to forget about me and our child?"

"No," he said turning to face her. "I love that child more than you’ll ever know, like I loved you once."

"Don’t say that!"

He pulled his sleeve up. She looked in shock at the death eaters symbol. He smiled, “Voldemort accepted me with open arms, especially once I told him about our child.”

"No," she said, "Draco, you’ll regret that."

"Will I? I only have one regret and that’s you! I don’t know how I ever fell for a Potter. It was the only mistake. Now I have a new task at hand that I must plan for, so excuse me."

"Draco, what plan?" she asked as the tears rolled down her face.

He laughed, “Well, now that you’re broken. It’s time to break Dumbledore.” he said as he turned and ran off leaving her alone with her tears.


	13. Chapter 13

She ran. Ran like she was running from everything and once again she wound up in the owlry. She stood looking up at the sky as silent tears ran down her cheeks. Liz was broken out of her trance by a groan. Looking down she noticed a ball of human wreckage lying in the corner.

Immediately, she knew it was George and ran to his side. “Oh my god. What did they do to you? I’m so sorry. So sorry,” she began to cry as she pulled his face into her lap. She stroked his blood soaked hair absentmindedly. “How do I get you to the hospital ward?” She cried harder. “Why the fuck is this happening to me? Why? Why couldn’t things have stayed the way they were?” she screamed.

"Liz?" Harry asked as the three of them walked towards her.

"They hurt him, Harry. They hurt George and it’s all my fault," she cried look at him with her tear stained face.

***

She woke up some time later not remembering anything after she saw Harry and his friends. Sitting up, she was in the hospital ward, she could just make it out as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. A light went on in the office and she knew she had disturbed Rosemerta’s sleep.

The lights turned on dimly as she walked out. “Child lay down. One black out a day for you is enough.”

"Did I? Is the baby okay? What about George?" Liz asked as she laid down.

"Yes and George is fine. Well, he will be once he wakes up. He has a few days of rest ahead of him."

"And my baby?"

"Listen, the babies are fine."

"Did you say babies?

She sighed, “Yes, not sure how it worked out, but it seems not only are you have a baby Malfoy, but a baby Weasley as well.”

"That’s impossible especially when I had sex with them on different days."

"Yes, I am aware of that too. The Weasley fetus is younger than the Malfoy one but I had Professor Snape scan you as well and he came up with the same analysis."

"I’ve never heard of something like that happening before."

"Neither had we. Dumbledore said it might of had something to do with the transition you went through from the muggle world to ours. Now rest. Dumbledore will be here in the morning bright and early."

She watched her walk back into her office. One baby was enough what was she going to do with two? She knew she wouldn’t sleep. How could she? She had to tell Dumbledore of Draco’s plan. It was about time she did something right.


	14. Chapter 14

She paced the floor. Every once in a while she looked up and over at George. Each time she just blamed herself. Dumbledore arrived shortly after sunrise. She had come up with a plan. “I need to call a meeting.”

"What?" he said looking at her worried.

"A meeting. You, me and Professor Snape."

"Why?" he said said as he stroked his beard.

"Draco’s a death eater," she whispered to him.

"What?"

"It’s my fault. All of this," she said glancing at George.

"No, no-"

Liz cut him off, “Draco found out about me and George. That’s why he got hurt. It’s time for me to make things right.”

"Fine," he kind of huffed. He wasn’t use to being told what to do. "I’ll get Professor Snape and we’ll meet in my office in half an hour." He said making his exit.

She walked over to George and stroked his swollen cheek. “I’m sorrier then you’ll ever know. I love you.” She said as leaned down and kissed his lips.

*****

Liz sat in a vacant room of Hogwarts. Dumbledore had insisted that she stayed there once they knew of Voldemort’s plan. It was dark, but if she turned a light on they would know someone was in there. As the sun set the room gathered many shadows and she had to do as much as possible not to bolt from the room.

Her hand immediately went to her belly. The babies were healthy and she was happy, even without her Draco. In he past few weeks, her and George had grown even closer. She spent most of her time with him or Harry, Hermione and Ron, well her freetime. The rest of her time was spent in back to back classes with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

Snape and Harry loathed each other, but Snape had been different with her. She often wondered if it was because of the Malfoy heir in her belly. It didn’t really matter because she was pretty excellent at potions, outstanding even. She had actually caught up with the seventh years in the little time that they had.

Tonight was the night though. The night everything would change. She knew that tonight’s occurrences would progress everything towards a war. Walking to the window she looked up at the stars and folded her arms to her. Her eyes were averted by the commotion below, she could just make out Harry and Dumbledore running towards the open door.

As they reached the bottom of the steps, she watched Harry go stiff and disappear in the shadows. Then she saw him. Draco came out onto the steps with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. He stepped slowly down the stairs, never losing sight of what his intentions were. The she saw Snape just behind him.

Liz watched as he pushed Draco out of the way and saw the brightest light she’d ever seen radiate from Snapes wand directly at Dumbledore. Snape then grabbed a shocked Draco and they ran across the field.

Moving away from the window she felt the sadness engulf her. Dumbledore had wanted her to see it, to see all of it. Liz had been right, Draco could not kill Dumbledore. She sank to the floor bringing her knees close to her chest and stared off into space wondering with Dumbledore gone how bad would everything really get.


	15. Chapter 15

While everyone mourned the loss of their headmaster, Harry worried that when the deatheaters had entered Hogwarts that they had found his sister. Hermione looked at him worried. “Harry, I didn’t see her the whole time that they were in Hogwarts.”

"Then where did she disappear to?" He said worried.

Liz had snuck up on the conversation in the common room and they hadn’t heard her approach. “I was carefully hidden by Dumbledore before he left with you.”

Harry jumped to his feet and ran over to her hugging her tightly. “You’re okay.”

"Of course I am," she said returning the embrace. "Hey guys," she said smiling at Herimione and Ron.

George came to the top of the stairs and saw her hugging Harry. “Liz!” he yelled as he ran down the stairs and over to her.

"George," she said letting go of Harry and meeting him with a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you."

"I was worried about you. We were all worried about you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Really guys, I was okay the whole time. Dumbledore hid me carefully."

"He knew?" Hermione asked.

"I don’t know," Liz said unable to bring herself to talk about it.

"Come and sit," Hermione said patting the couch next to her.

Liz made her way over grabbing George’s hand so he would follow her and sat down. Harry sat next to Ron as George cuddled her. Several of their friends gathered around them.

"How’re you feeling?" Harry asked her.

"Tired. Useless. Sad."

"You know then?" Herimione asked.

Liz nodded.

"How?" George asked pushing her hair behind her ear. She didn’t answer. "Liz" He questioned her.

"What?" she said quietly.

"How’d you know?" he repeated the question.

"Can we not talk about this?" she asked as she looked at him; her eyes filling with tears.

"Sure," he said pulling her close to him.

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. “Liz,” Harry said looking back at her, “you’re holding out on us.”

"I’m sorry. It’s just hard. Seems like I lose everyone I care about."

"Liz, how’d you know about the headmaster?" Hermione asked her again.

Tears slipped down her cheeks. “I saw,” she whispered.

"What?" Harry said jumping to his feet. "And you did nothing?"

"I couldn’t. I was to far away. Dumbledore knew what he was doing," she said through her tears.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione ordered him. "Sit."

"I’m sorry. The whole thing was inevitable. How do you think I felt? I had to tell him."

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"Draco. He slipped and told me that the last time that he talked to me," she glanced around the room. "So, I told him and Snape."

"Snape fucking killed him!" Harry yelled.

"I know," she said quietly holding in that she knew that Dumbledore had planned it that way.


	16. Chapter 16

Liz laid in bed. The sun had set about two hours before. She wasn’t tired. Her mind was racing. She knew that she had to clear Snape but she had to help Draco too. The door to the room opened and she listened intently as to who it might be.

The person sat down on her bed. “Liz,” it was George.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I knew you were awake. I wanted to come and check on you."

"I’m okay."

"You didn’t cry at Dumbledore’s funeral. I know you were just as hurt as the rest of us." he said lying down next to her.

She turned and looked at him with what she could see from the light coming from the window. “I have to be strong.”

"You don’t. You don’t have to be."

"I love you. You know that, George."

"Course I know that and I love you too."

"Tomorrow I have to leave you."

"What? You can’t," he said as he put his hand on her arm.

"There are things I have to do. That only I can do."

"You need help."

"No, These are things I have to do for the war to help our side."

"How do you know?"

"Dumbledore and Snape."

"You can’t trust Snape," he said.

"I can and I do. There is so much that you don’t know," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Then tell me."

"I can’t. One day soon you will will know my love. Now don’t cry."

"How’d you know I was crying?"

She kissed him softly on his lips. “I just know you. Stay with me tonight.”

"Okay, but I don’t want you to go."

"I will come back to you. For our love and our child."

"You can’t promise that," he said crying harder.

"I can and I will. I will be there on the day of battle. Right by Harry’s side." she wiped a tear away from his cheek. "Hold me," she said and he took her into his arms. He cried for all that he was afraid that he was going to lose.


	17. Chapter 17

She stood in front of the door that she called her home for her whole entire life. Turning the handle she walked into the house. As she did the screams hit her immediately. Her parents weren’t home, so she knew exactly what she had to do.

Walking to the door she pushed it open. James was standing over Oliver with a knife in is hand.

"Liz," he said smiling as he walked towards the door.

"Don’t come near me."

"Awww, Liz, you’ve been gone to months, I know you missed me."

"Where is Tom?"

"I thought he was with you," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"No, you. You killed him." she said fingering her wand in her pocket.

He dropped the knife to the floor as he stood in front of her. James wasn’t use to her standing up to him and it was throwing him completely off. “How-You can’t prove that.”

"James, I fucking hate you. I came back for one reason and one reason only."

"What’s that?"

"To make it so you never touch Ollie again."

He laughed, “What the fuck do you think that you can do to me?”

"I’m going to kill you for what you do to Tom, what you’ve done to me and what you’ve done to Ollie."

He laughed harder. “You? Kill me?”

"I’m a different person now, James. You don’t know me anymore. I found my real family."

"What?"

"Ya didn’t think I would, did you?"

"That was never supposed to happen," He said seething with anger.

"Well, it has and I’m important to someone. My life is significant and well yours isn’t."

"Fuck you! You whore!"

She laughed. “I’m a whore because you made me a whore.”

He smiled evilly. “You’re my whore,” he said as he took a step towards her.

She brandished her wand. “I said don’t come near me.”

He laughed harder then he had before. “What the fuck are you going to do with that stick?”

"I’m warning you, James! Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Whatever you say," He said moving in front of her as he went to grab her. Liz’s hand shook as she to steady it towards him.

"Advarda kadavra!" James’s body shot across the room and slumped to its final resting place as she ran to Ollie’s side.

"Is he-"

"Yeah," she said untying him.

"Where have you been?"

"It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I am here now."

Ollie sat up and pulled her close to him. “But it does matter to me. I missed you.”

She pulled away and looked at him. “I can’t stay. I’ll take James with me. No one will what happened to him.”

"Liz, please, don’t leave me again."

"I didn’t leave you by choice," she said beginning to cry, "but I can’t stay."

"Mom and Dad and me we’ve been worried sick about you."

"I miss them too. I especially missed you. I-I-I probably shouldn’t of killed James, but I couldn’t leave you with him."

He cupped her face with his hands. “I know why you did it, love, you don’t have to explain yourself. I just want you to stay.”

"I can’t, Dumbledore said this would happen. Ollie I will come back for you, once everything is over."

"Once what is over?" he asked getting up from the bed.

"Ollie, I’m a witch."

He glanced at her, “so that’s what that was, huh?”

"Yeah, come on and I’ll clean up you up and explain everything."

*******

"I always knew there was something special about you," he said smiling.

"Ollie, I’m pregnant."

"What? By who?"

"Draco and George."

"Run that one by me again?"

She giggled, “Draco, he’s the boy who looks like Tom and George is the one who looks just like you. The second fetus is a few days younger.”

"That doesn’t make sense."

"I know it sounds ridiculous but Draco’s baby is a part of this prophecy. I have to go back and fight in this battle for my children."

"Why’d you come back here?"

"To stop it. To stop him. James has something I have to take back with me."

"What?"

"His ring, it’s a horcrux. I have to give it to Harry."

"Horcrux?"

"Yeah. I don’t have time to explain it now, but one day soon I will. I have to go back. Remember, you don’t know where James is."

"Liz?"

"Waht?" she said turning towards him again.

Grabbing her he pulled her into a hug. As they pulled away he kissed her. “I love you.”

"I love you, too," she said walking over to James’s body. She said something incoherent to Oliver and then the two of them disappeared from plain sight. He began working diligently to clean up the mess before his parents arrived.


	18. Chapter 18

"Here," she said looking at Harry. "A horcrux."

"This ring?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore told me where to find it. So, I went and got it."

He took the ring. “But how?”

"James had it."

"What?"

"I had to kill him."

"Liz!"

"Harry, I did what I had to do. I’ll get over it. Besides he was coming after me. I had walked in on him abusing Ollie. My intention wasn’t to kill him. I was going to just stupify him. My anger took over, but I don’t regret it. He deserved it."

"Come, sit down."

"I can’t. I have to go."

"Go where?" Harry asked her.

"There are other tasks at hand that I have to accomplish before the war."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, Harry, by myself. I’m not afraid."

"What about the babies?"

"Harry, dear, your niece and nephew are fine and they will be fine. The wars closer then you realize. You must prepare everyone. Love you, Harry." She said disapparating from the room.

*****

LIz had been looking for a month now. Until today she didn’t know what she was looking for. When she saw the mouth of the cave her senses were tingling all over the place. Yet, she knew this was where she was suppose to be. She made her wand a flashlight as she made her way into the cave.

She saw a shadow move in front of her and she stopped. “Professor Snape. It’s Liz. I’ve been looking for you.”

"It’s her," she heard a lower voice say.

"Shut up," came but was almost inaudible.

"I can hear you. There is no use hiding."

"What do you want child? They’ll find us," Snape spouted towards her.

"No ones following me." She said walking closer to him.

Snape and Draco stood up so she could see them. “You’re sure?”

"Invisibility cloak and several charms. Voldemort probably thinks I’m with Harry and everyone else."

"Shouldn’t you be?" Snape asked her.

"No, I am doing as Dumbledore told me to do."

"Dumbledore you say."

"Yes, I know more than you realize, Professor. I know everything."

"That’s impossible, the headmaster wouldn’t have told you."

"I know he made you kill him," she said.

"What?" he was taken aback.

"Draco didn’t have it in him to do it."

"Yes, I did," Draco attempted a sneer but he couldn’t do it towards her.

"I saw the whole thing my dearest Draco. I know you and Snape knows you and poor Dumbledore would of died anyways. That concoction of Voldemort’s that he drank for the locket was in vain. It was hoax. The locket had already been removed but it was a fake horcrux, but you already knew that Professor."

"Yes, well," Snape was shocked she knew.

"But Dumbledore insisted it had to be done this way because you made the eternal vow to Narcissa Malfoy." Draco looked at Snape then back at Liz. "I went and got the other horcrux as directed by Dumbledore."

"Where was it?" Snape asked.

"Why James had it."

"You’re brother?" Draco asked her.

"One in the same," she replied.

"How pretell, did you get it from him?" Snape asked folding his arms.

"Well, it wasn’t what I had planned, but, well, I killed him."

"Good lord, Child what were you thinking!" Snape said loudly.

"Doesn’t matter. I don’t regret it. I saved myself and Ollie."

"He was there?" Snape questioned her further.

"Yeah, he was. What I walked in on was not a pretty sight."

"What were you thinking? You killed a muggle in front of another muggle." Snape shot at her.

"Professor, I am no different than you."

"Except that I regret what I’ve done," Snape scolded her.

"There was a big difference between the headmaster and James, yes, but it is the past now."

"Liz, killing a muggle is a very serious crime."

"Fine, well only Ollie, Harry, you and Draco know. I took his body and I got rid of it. No one will ever find it."

"Kids these days I swear. You’ll all be the death of me," Snape retorted in both their directions.

"Liz," Draco spoke to her.

"How’s my son?"

"Healthy."

"I’m sorry for everything."

"Draco, I forgave you long ago. It’s you who haven’t forgiven yourself." she said smiling at him.

"When you went back did you find your friend Tom?" Draco asked her.

"No, I’m not sure anyone ever will. Right before I killed James, he admitted to killing him." She said the sadness apparent in her voice.

Snape cleared his throat. “So, why’d Dumbledore send you here to find us?”

"To bring you back with me. When we arrive, the war will have already begun."

"They’ll try and kill us. Both sides," Snape said.

"They have to go through me first," she said ready to lead an army.


	19. Chapter 19

The lines of battle had already been drawn. It was three days in now. As they walked they recognized people in their paths dead and on the ground. It brought tears to their eyes but they went on. They got closer to where witches and wizards stood alive and they would stop and glance in their directions as they walked through. As they drew nearer to the front she saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lupin and several others in the front on the otherside drawing nearer was Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and several death eaters.

"Hold fast Draco. Do not let your father decieve you," she said glancing to the left side of her.

She walked next to Harry. “Death eaters?” he said sharply as he raised his wand.

"No! Harry! They’re with us. I give you my word." she said as he lowered his wand.

"Get back. Protect you and the babies," Harry said.

"No. You and I we fight Voldemort together to the end, my brother."

"Well, well," They heard Voldemort yell. "Isn’t that lovely. All the family is here." He laughed. "No matter we’ll still defeat you."

Liz grabbed Harry’s hand. “I love you, Harry. On three. One. Two. Three. As she said the last word such a light emanated from the two that everyone stopped to stare.

It was their magic finally coming together after all these years. They stepped forward. The death eaters curse after curse upon them but they repelled off the glow. Voldemort stepped up. As he brandished his wand, so did the twins. Such power radiated from the three as their wands connected that people were thrown off their feet yards from where they had stood.

Everything had come down to this for so long. The death eaters acting on Voldemort’s direction cast spells towards the twins. It was breaking their energy. Harry fell to his knees, never letting go of his wand or his sister’s hand. Liz fought on. Harry wasn’t going to die and neither was she.

She was so determined, in fact, that she grinded her teeth together and she closed her eyes. Trying to find more magic inside and that’s when she felt it. She opened her eyes and looked to her left and watched as Lucius Malfoy stood over Draco. He laughed loudly and yelled that he was no son of his and cast the death spell upon him.

Her heart broke. The baby insider her moved. Harry was getting weaker. A look of complete disgust rose over her face. “Let go, Harry.” she said.

"No," he said almost inaudible.

"Give me your wand," It wasn’t Harry being weakened, it was the horcrux trying to break free and it was devouring him whole. Grabbing his wand from him, she tore hers away from Voldemort and shot it right at Lucius Malfoy’s heart instantly killing him without a word or remorse.

"You should come to our side," Voldemort called to him.

"Eat shit and die!" She yelled back.

"Face it, you can’t kill me," he said with a laugh.

Harry wrapped around her feet, whatever was left of his energy raised up into her body. The waves of magic that flooded over her were obvious to everyone. She raised Harry’s wand, closed her eyes, pointed it at Voldemort and then she spoke,

"Through my father’s eyes I saw the pain.

Through my mother’s eyes I saw her love.

Through my brother’s eyes I see my protector.

Through my own eyes I see the world.

Through my children’s eyes I see the end of evil til the end of the world.”

As her eyes opened they glowed with so much fire and power that Voldemort was blinded. As he covered his eyes he inadvertently moved his wand away and she cast the silent killing spell that ended his reign.


	20. Chapter 20

As she watched Voldemort’s lifeless body fall to the ground, she felt Harry go completely limp at her feet. Her arms fell to her side as the words, “Liz, I love you too.” Echoed off the wind and faded away. Harry was gone. The horcrux had been destroyed as Voldemort perished except it took her brother with it. She looked at Draco and her eyes filled with tears, as several Aurors were chasing the remaining death eaters.

Snape was a few feet away from her. Their eyes met and she saw the sadness that she felt in her own heart. She looked further amongst the fallen and saw Ron holding a very wounded Hermione and crying.

If her heart wasn’t already broken enough what she saw next would completely shatter it. Fred was holding George and he was dead. The baby inside of her moved and her hand went immediately to her stomach. Snape ran over quicker than lightning.

"What’s wrong?"

"She’s crying."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I can see her."

"See her?"

"Yes. With my inner eyes."

He smiled, “And the Malfoy heir?”

She smiled, she couldn’t help it. “He is sneering at her.”

They were silent for a few minutes. “What now?” he asked.

"I’ve lost my brother, my son’s father and my boyfriend." She sighed. "Now, I have to clear your name."

"Child, you have done enough already. You’ve saved our whole world."

"You’re the last one I save," she said looking at him.

"But how?"

"Help me with Harry, Draco and Lucius’s bodies and then I’ll show you." Turning she walked over to Fred and he stood up.

"What will I do without him?"

She pulled him into her arms. “I’m not sure, but when Georgiana is born we’re both going to need you.”

"Liz, I’m sorry," Fred said to her pulling away.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," she said looking at him. "George loved you and I love you. Now let’s get him levitated. We’re going back…all of us." She said letting go of him and looking down at George. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you, George Weasley," she said outloud.

Breaking herself away, she next went to Ron and Hermione. Ron looked up at her. “Where’s Harry?”

"I’m sorry, Ron."

"No! Harry is alive! I know he is!" He yelled bursting into tears.

Liz looked at Hermione. “Can you stand?”

"I-I don’t know," she replied through her tears from her pain and the loss of her friend.

"Ron," she said looking back at him. "I know you’re upset, but Hermione needs medical attention, so please, help her up."

She walked all through the bodies, helping people up and helping other people deal with losing their friends and their loved ones. She still felt like there was something to do and she wasn’t able to place her finger on it.

*****************

As they arrived at the headquarters everyone looked at her and Snape. Scrimeorgor walked towards her. “Why is he with you?” he said looking from her to Snape and back.

"He is with me," she said calmly.

"He killed Dumbledore."

"He killed Dumbledore because he swore an oath to him."

"He what?"

"Snape never deserted us Scrimeorgor." She glared at him. "The only person who ever had in Snape was Dumbledore. Though Dumbledore is not here, I am. I put all my trust in Severus Snape and I expect you to as well."

"How can I?" He said with a smile. "There’s no proof and you are no one. Where is harry?"

"My brother is gone," she said gesturing behind her towards the bodies.

"Is that Lucius Malfoy?" Scrimeogor asked.

"Yes, that’s my doing for killing his only son," she said still glaring at him.

"And, uhm, he-"

She cut him off, “Voldemort is dead. That is also my doing.” she said.

"You?" he asked her.

"With Harry’s help of course," she said proud of her brother.

Scrimeorgor was silent.

"If I may,"Snape interruped.

"No one asked you," Scrimeorgor shot at him.

"Do not speak to him like that!" She said beginning to raise her voice. "What did you do during the war? Nothing! You sat back here afraid for your own ass while Snape stood at the front lines with me and fought by my side. You are a coward! Snape is a hero! You are nothing!"

Everyone around them stopped to see the power radiating off of her in sparks. Snape was by her side quickly. “Calm down. He is not worth it.”

"He’ll be voted out. He’s done nothing as the prime minister," she seethed with anger.

"Liz!" Snape said louder. "The babies."

"Babies?" Scrimeorgor asked.

"Yes, mine. I have the Malfoy heir and a Weasley heir."

"What?" he questioned her shocked.

"You heard me. I’m not repeating myself."

"Do you know how rare that is?"

"Obviously, Scrimeorgor," she said sarcastically calming down.

"No you don’t understand. It’s in the prophecy." he said.

"I know that too, smartass." She said rolling her eyes.

He dropped to his knees. “I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

She looked at Snape, “What’s his deal?”

"You, you," he repeated himself. "A Potter/Malfoy heir. You are carrying the most powerful wizard that will walk amongst us."

"Two," she corrected him.

"Only a very powerful witch can have two different wizards father her children at the same time. It hasn’t happened in over 500 years."

Snape and her exchanged looks. “I don’t know,” he said to her.

"That means you were really the chosen one, Harry wasn’t."

Liz looked at the ground unsure what to say. She vaguely heard Snape calling her name. “Do me a favor,” she said looking at Scrimeorgor. “If you find Narcissa Malfoy bring her to me. Alive.”


	21. Chapter 21

Liz had sat in her room for days. She had refused to bury Draco and Lucius until Narcissa was found. The only time she had left was to go to George’s funeral an then came right back. Many people tried to visit her but the only one allowed to go in was Snape.

She had cleared Snape of all charges by having them bring a pensieve and showed her memory of when Dumbledore had told her of his plan with Snape. Immediately, he was cleared and stayed close to her. Liz knew he only trusted her just like he had only ever trusted Dumbledore.

That night he came to her very late. “They’ve found her.”

"Narcissa?"

"Yes, they are bringing her now."

"Severus," she said to him, "as soon as she gets her please bring he right in."

"Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yes, I’m okay, I promise," she said smiling. "Was she hurt?"

"No, just hiding but she didn’t put up a fight either."

"Good, I need one of the Malfoys alive. She’s powerless without Lucius and Voldemort."

"She will be devastated once she learns of Draco’s death."

"Even worse when I tell her who it was that killed him," she said sadly.

"Do you want me to say anything to her?"

"No," she said looking up at him, "I’ll tell her everything."

*****

"Mrs. Malfoy, please sit with me."

"Who are you?"

"Sit please and I will tell you," she said sitting and motioning for her to follow suit. Hesitantly, she sat down. "My name is Liz Phelps-Potter."

She attempted a sneer, “Are you Harry’s wife?”

"Twin sister."

"So, then what do you want with me?"

"I’m pregnant with your grandson."

"Well, then, where is Draco?" She said the worry now appearing on her face.

"I am afraid that he did not make it."

Her eyes filled with tears. “It is not true,” she said crying.

"I saw it with my own eyes," Liz said sadly.

"How?" she she asked through her tears.

"Here," Liz said, "watch."

********

Narcissa cried, “you loved Draco.”

"With all my heart," she said smiling at her.

"I don’t hate you for killing Lucius. I probably would of done the same thing."

"They haven’t been buried. I wouldn’t let them, without you."

"You’re being awfully nice to someone who should be your enemy."

"I know you followed Voldemort because of Lucius. Draco told me once and if you take a vow to be a good for the rest of your life then I can have you protected. You can stay with me and little Draco."

"You would do that for me?"

"I would do it for Draco and me." Liz said smiling at her again.

"I promise then to always be good. For you, for Draco and the Malfoy heir." She smiling back for the first time through her tears.

***************

"Narcissa is resting quietly," Snape said to her.

"She won’t give anyone a problem; she made a vow to me."

Snape sat across from her. “Narcissa was never the problem.”

"I know," she said looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked away, “no not really.” She replied trying to hide her tears. “I’ve lost almost everyone who has meant something to me.”

"That is not entirely true. There is Miss Granger, The Weasleys and myself."

She looked at him surprised. “You?”

"Liz, you remind me more of your mother than you will ever know. When you stood up to Scrimeorgor, I recalled the time at Hogwarts when Lily stood up to your father to defend me."

"Really?" she cried harder.

"Yes, Liz, your mother was my only true friend. The only besides Dumbledore who ever stuck up for me. Now I have you and I could never repay you. I owe you my life."

"You don’t owe me anything," she said through her tears.

"I owe you my life and I will be forever indebted," he said reaching across the table and placing his hand on hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Standing in front of the door of the house she had grown up in, she knocked on the door. Severus had begged her to stay but she had promised Ollie that she would come back. Her mother opened the door and watch a smile spread across her face.

"Liz!" She exclaimed.

"Mom." She said smiling throwing her arms around the only woman she ever cared for as a mother.

"I thought you were gone forever. We kind of hoped James was with you," she said pulling away.

"No, Mom, I wasn’t with James," Liz said walking into the house and sitting down in the kitchen with her. "I found my family."

"How?"

"It’s a long uninteresting story," Liz said scrunching her nose. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.

"Who was at the door?" Her dad asked making his way from the hallway. "Liz?"

"Hi, Daddy," she said getting up as he came over to hug her.

"Dear, Liz, was just telling me that she found her family."

"Did you? You met Albus?" he asked looking at her face.

"You know Dumbledore?" Liz asked him.

"Yes, he brought you to us when you were just a baby."

"I have some bad news then, Dumbledore is dead."

Both their face formed a look of shock. “Oh my god,” her dad sitting in the chair next to the one she had taken.

"It’s a long story," she said.

"And your brother?" her Mom asked. "How is he?"

"You know about Harry?" Liz asked even more surprised.

"Yes, Albus sent us a letter not longer after your arrival. I still have it let me go get it," he said going quickly from the room.

"Mom, I’m afraid Harry is gone as well."

"Honey, what happened?" she said worriedly. "Everyone can’t just die."

Her father walked back into the room with the letter and handed it to her. Opening it, she began to read it.

My Dearest Martyn and Susan,

I hope everything is going well with Liz. I am thankful that you took her in. It was a decision that her parents did not want to make but one day Liz is destined to change the course of time and we need to keep her safe and sound until then. When that day comes Liz will be reunited with her twin brother, Harry.

With Deepest Regards,

Albus Dumbledore

Liz looked up at her parents. “He knew. He knew all I would have to sacrifice.”

"Liz?" Her mother asked. "Does this have to do with Harry?"

"I can’t really say," she staring into space holding back her tears.

"Does this have to do with you being a witch?"

She looked at her father shocked as a tear slipped down her cheek and she nodded as she began to relay the whole story of what happened.

********

As she finished the story Ollie came walking into the house. She ran over to him and his arms draped around her. The only comforting place she had left in her life. Pulling away their eyes met and she smiled up at him.

"Liz, I’m so glad you are back. How are the babies?"

"The babies are good and healthy. My life is only missing one thing."

"What is that?" he said looking at her confused.

"You by my side for the rest of our lives."

Their parents exchanged glance.

He smiled wide. “My love, you know I would go anywhere with you but what about the babies fathers.”

"I lost them both but I realized while I sat alone for hours that none of them were you. They could never be you. There is only one Oliver Phelps." She taking his hands in hers. "I don’t care if we come back here every week but please say you will come with me."

He kissed her lips softly and then pulled her back into his arms. Ollie looked at his parents. “She isn’t really my sister.”

"Technically, you are right," his mom said.

"If you guys really love each other, we will completely support you. Just promise you will come visit."

Ollie kissed the top of her head, “When do we leave?”

******************

"You had me so worried," Snape said checking her over to make sure the babies were okay.

Fred and Oliver walked into the room. They had immediately hit it off. Liz always knew Ollie and George were one in the same. It was weird that Fred was completely opposite of James but she was glad he wasn’t. 

"I am not sure how you convinced the council to let him come here when he is a muggle."

"Severus, you forget who I am so soon?" she teased him. "Besides, who would deny that he is a Weasley anyway."

"I guess your right. You can sit up."

"Everything is okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, perfect my dear."

Liz stopped him and placed her hand on his cheek. “You’re my best friend, Severus. Don’t be jealous, Ollie isn’t my father.”

He was kind of taken aback by what she said and it took him a moment to collect his thoughts. “I know, Liz, it is just hard sometimes because you look so much like her and remind me so much of her. But yes you are my best friend too.”

"Promise me you won’t forget that and never leave me. I need you just as much as I need him."

"I promise. Besides I have a niece and nephew to help care for," he said with a smile.

"That is right you do." She paused as she pulled her hand away. "My mother would of been as proud of you as I am."

He stopped again and he hugged her. It had been so long since he had hugged anyone. The last girl he held in her arms was Lily. When he had found her dead he promised that he would always take care of Harry and he did. He took care of him as well as he could but now that Harry was gone, he had Liz to take care of and he would.

As he pulled away she smiled at him. “Thank you, for everything.”

"Don’t thank me, Liz. I have just as much gratitude towards you." He said an then walked away.

"You know, I was thinking now that everyone is better and here, I think we should have services for Harry."

He turned to look at her. “It has been 5 months.”

"I know. I mean I know we buried him because I was upset at that time but I think we all need to say good bye and he’s a hero. He deserves it."


	23. Chapter 23

Liz looked at Snape. He smiled at her. “This was your idea.”

"I know and it is great. I just didn’t know everyone and their damn mother would come."

"Shhhh," he said shushing her as someone came over to give their condolences as she faked a smile to them.

A few minutes later she excused herself as everyone asked to take a seat and settle down and Liz made her way to the podium.

She cleared throat and began.

"Thank you all for coming. I know that you are all here to celebrate my brothers life and Harry would of hated all the attention. He didn’t think of himself as a hero. I don’t know why he couldn’t see that he was. Harry saved us all so many times that I lost count in hearing all the stories.

But he was humble. Very humble. I hope that one day I can be half the woman that he was as even as a teenager. He wasn’t perfect but to me he was. He is the only relative that I ever met in my life and I love him with every bit of my heart. And I miss him every day.

When I realized he was gone. I didn’t know how to cope with it. I didn’t know how to cope with any of the people special to me that I lost that day but then it dawned on me…if you live life missing someone you never let life go on. So, instead today I want to celebrate the life of Harry Potter. No. I want to celebrate the life of every one that I lost. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and George Weasley. They are there every day in my thoughts, in my heart and protecting me from above.

So, today let us celebrate their lives. Let us celebrate their accomplishments. Let us celebrate!”

Liz looked at Snape and she saw he was smiling. Ollie sat next to him. She realized that she may have lost 3 great men but they 2 that she had now she would never trade anything in the world for them.

*******************

Narcissa walked into the nursery with DJ in her arms. You might think that DJ stood for Draco Junior when in fact it stood for Draco James Potter-Malfoy. Liz had decided Harry didn’t quite work with Draco so instead she went for her fathers name and Harry’s middle name. Then she would be honoring both of them.

"He is finally sleeping," Cissa whispered.

Liz held little Georgianna in her arms. The little girls full name was Georgianna Lily Potter-Weasley. Choosing to name him after the baby’s father and her mother. Then both her biological parents lived on in both her children as well as her brother.

"Georgie is fighting it so bad."

Narcissa laid DJ in his crib as Ollie walked into the room. “You should let a pro handle this,” he said taking the baby from her.

It was obvious to Liz that the little girl thought Ollie was her father. They were in fact so much alike that not many people could tell Ollie was not George. Fred often had to catch himself because he called him George. It wasn’t because he wanted him to be his brother it was just because it was so uncanny how alike they really were.

And Ollie, well let’s just say he took fatherhood very well. He had adopted both children as if they were his own. Not to say that he was perfect. He often had nightmares about James and Liz would comfort him as best she could. Ollie always came around but Liz wasn’t sure there wouldn’t be a time where it would just go away that it would just always be there like scar that never healed properly.

Severus walked into the room and handed liz a cup of tea, “Thank you, Severus.” She said quietly.

"You’re welcome." He said as he looked around at the chaos that was the nursery.

Liz leaned back in the rocking chair and yawned.

"Maybe you should get a nap," He said to her.

She handed back the tea, stood up and stretched. Then walked out of the room and he followed behind her as she made her way into the parlor and sat down. He put the tea on the table next to her. As he draped a blanket over her she closed her eyes but was talking to him. “I’m happy Severus, for the first time in my life. I’m surrounded by everyone I care about love and I couldn’t be happier.” She said the last word almost inaudible as she feel into sleep.

Severus smiled down at her and looked up at the picture of Lily that he had put on the shelf of her. He spoke softly to her like he always did. “She’s finally happy, love. Our daughter, she is finally happy.” He smiled as he turned back around and looked at her. She was his daughter but no one knew and he wasn’t even sure that he was going to tell Liz that the reason the kids helped her was because they had his blood in them too. The half blood prince.

He thought back to that day with Lily. “Severus, I have a problem.”

"What is the problem?" he asked her worried.

"I’m pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, apparently our indiscretion is paying us some karma."

"Let me," he said scanning her. "Lily, there are two babies. One a few days older than the other one. One is mine and the other one is his."

"Please, Severus, please don’t tell anyone."

"I promise, I won’t." After all he could never do anything to hurt her.

A year later…

"Where is my daughter?" He asked her.

"She is safe, Severus." she looked at the floor. "He doesn’t know she isn’t his."

"What a fool."

"That fool is still my husband."

"I know. If you had just met me first, we wouldn’t have any of these problems."

She ignored his comment. “Did you find anything out about the babies?”

"No, no matter where I have looked I have found nothing about having 2 babies days apart by two different fathers. Lily, will I ever see my daughter?"

"Probably not." She said looking up at him.

He shook his head back into the present time. It had all almost escaped his mind. Liz had been through so much, too much, to add this on to it. Severus was genuinely happy. He liked being around his daughter, his grandchildren and actually having a family. But also he was glad that not only was his best friend his daughter but also his hero. That day when she lost everyone else, she saved him. For she believed in him and a father could never ask for more from his daughter. Yes, Severus Snape finally had everything he ever wanted in life.

THE END


End file.
